She's the One
by JustAHalf-Blood
Summary: She's the girl you never saw. The girl you never heard of. The girl you had in your hand but chose to let go. Does it really take losing her to find out that she's the one? And will you get her in the end? Or lose her forever? (Pairings? Read and Find out!)
1. Chapter 1

_She's the One_

_Chapter 1: The Beginning of Another Fate_

* * *

_"New Beginnings Are Often Disguised As Painful Endings"_ - Lao Tzu

* * *

Sometimes you wonder why your heart chooses to love a particular person. Why him/her? Why can't it be someone else? And some hearts fall for the wrong person. And by the 'wrong' person, is someone who doesn't love you back.

So why can't that person loves you back too? Aren't you good enough for them to let them love you back?

Well, maybe they see you something as just a friend...nothing more.

Or...maybe...just maybe, they're just too blind to see something that they have already have, but chooses to let go and find a new one.

Pathetic right?

Well not to Raven and Robin...because that's how their story began.

* * *

"Alright y'all! The creepy, attention-seeker ink monster had been defeated and Asia PLUS Jump City is safe once again! Now, who wants waffles?" Cyborg announced enthusiastically and everyone, excluding Raven gathered around the main dining table and dug in to the delicious waffles Cyborg had made for them. Raven, on the other hand, found herself celebrating more (in her perspective of course), reading a new book.

Surprisingly, the book wasn't any of the gothic, horror and mystery books she had read. Because this book was different, way too different and the type of book you would normally would never find a goth, mysterious girl like Raven to read. The book was a teenage romantic book.

Shocking I know she was reading it due to the bet she had made with the boy wonder, which was whoever made the first move between him and Starfire. She was betting on him, while Robin was betting on Starfire because he was too much of a chicken to do it (yes, he admitted it to the dark girl). Obviously she lost, so being a fair sport, she sucked it up.

To make things more shocking, she actually kind of liked it.

"Yo Raven! Do you want some or not?" Her 'big brother' asked, loud enough to interrupt her reading, sometimes she could be too interested in a book that led her out of reality. She turned her head behind to look at him,

"Just save some for me later." She said and turned her attention back to the book.

"Well, if you want some, you're gonna have to eat with us." This time, it was Robin who said that. He was currently standing beside her, waiting for her to respond.

"Make me." She deadpanned.

Robin smirked devilishly and rubbed his gloved hands together. This should be good.

"If that is what you want Rae." And with that, he swelt his best friend off the floor and wrapped her over his shoulder, carrying her to the main table. Raven gasped in shock for a moment but then punched her best friend hard on his back.

"Boy Blunder put me down!" He ignored her then put her down in the main dining table. Starfire clapped in joy for her best gal friend was joining with them to feast onto Cyborg's waffles while Beast boy and Cyborg laughed heartily.

When Raven found her comfortable position, she scowled at Robin for rudely interrupting her. Seriously, that boy was dying for a death wish. Robin just grinned and mentally pat himself on the back proudly.

"He is so getting his death wish." She muttered under her breath before forking a waffle to her plate. Everyone ate their food happily as they joked around and chattered.

This was one of the things they loved. Celebrating in joy when a dangerous threat was gone forever, to them, it felt like everything was normal despite all the other stupid and pathetic criminals like Dr. Light.

Yes, everything was now perfect in that moment...

* * *

"I'm glad you guys are finally together." Raven said with a small smile. It was obvious enough for all of them that the bird and the alien were head over heels for each other.

"Yeah, me too. Told ya she would make the first move." He commented.

The birds were in his bedroom, playing chess on the bed while drinking tea, their usual activity every night when the others gone to sleep.

"You're so arrogant Mr I'm-too-much-of-a-Chicken." She pointed out with a smirk on her face. Robin rolled his eyes and feigned a laugh.

"You said it yourself." She pointed out again with a small chuckled.

"That's because I can't keep any secrets from you anymore can I?"

"Nope."

Robin smiled and took her pawn with a knight. Their conversation ended, letting the silence filled the surrounding besides the small noised each time they moved their piece.

"What about you Raven?" Robin asked, breaking the silence. Raven quirked an eyebrow, trying to decipher what he was trying to ask but failed.

"What about me?"

Robin creased his forehead, carefully choosing his words in case he was going to offend her.

"I mean...have you ever thought of being in a relationship?" This, surprised Raven.

Her in a relationship? She would never dream or imagine herself into it. It didn't really mean she didn't like the idea of being in love (after what happened to Malchior) she realised maybe she wasn't really that ready to commit to anyone, yet. Yes, sje was 16, but still, she just didn't know about it.

"I don't really know." She answered honestly and turned her attention back to the game. Robin suddenly felt the need to stop pushing her to the subject and turned his attention to the game as well.

'_Maybe I will...' _She thought.

_And the night was just filled with silence after that_

* * *

**HI! Okay, so I decided to just delete the other chapters and just post a changed chapters to the story. So, hopefully it will go smoothly as I plan. I am genuinely sorry that I couldn't finish the original. I was lacking motivations on continuing it because it's so freaking messy and like I said I am an absolute **** up neat freak...**

**So, yeah, bye!**

**DC'sBirds1031**


	2. Chapter 2

_She's the One_

_Chapter 2: That moment I knew_

* * *

_Infatuation: An intense but short-lived passion for someone._

* * *

"Friend Raven. What does Robin like about me?" The red-haired alien girl asked the dark empath, who was crossing her legs on her pink bed while she fixed her hair for Robin's and her date afterwards.

Raven laughed a bit at her question. Sometimes she could ask the wrong question at the wrong person.

"I don't know Star. He may be my best friend but that doesn't mean I know what interested him in you. Why don't you ask him instead? That way, you can see how much he mean it."

"Oh yes! That will be glorious!"

Raven continued to braid her red hair, she learnt it from her mother when she was very little. She might not have a normal childhood, but her mother loved her unconditionally to let her have some experience of freedom from all the meditation and trainings.  
Raven took a flower hairtie and tied it around the end of the braid securely.

"There, finished." Raven said.

Starfire stood up from the edge of the bed and walked to her mirror-closet. She gasped at her reflection.

"Thank you friend Raven!" She cried in joy as she gave the dark girl a bone-crushing hug.

"Starfire. Need. To. Breathe." She gritted. Her face wa turning blue due to the lack of air her body contained.

"Oops! I am very sorry!" Starfire led go of her and she gasped for air, taking huge gulps from the atmosphere.

"It's okay." She assured her through her breathless voice.

Starfire smiled sheepishly.

"Just go get whatever you need for the date."

...

"I am ready friend Raven." She announced with excitement. This was going to be her very first date with her friend earth boyfriend and she was excited for it. Raven gave her a thumbs up, giving her good luck. Even though she didn't really need any.

Starfire smiled widely at her friend and left her room and Raven followed out. She walked beside the tall girl, telling her all the things typical boys like Robin would do on a first date.

"Just act like it's two friends doing an activity together. Because the only important about dates is the company you have, not the activity itself." She said.

"Friend Raven?"

"Yes"

"If you knew all this, why don't you find your love?"

Raven stopped at her tracks. Starfire did have a point but Raven had an excellent reason why she couldn't. A reason she couldn't tell anyone, especially her. Something she denied to herself over and over again and kept away swiftly and safely.

"I couldn't find the right time for it." Damn she lied so good.

"Oh, I see."

Fortunately for Raven, they were close to the doors of the main room. She excused herself to go back to her bedroom and wished Starfire good luck once more.

* * *

"Ready to g-woah." Robin stopped his sentence and awed at his girlfriend. She was looking beautiful as ever.

"Uh, you look beautiful." He complimented her as she walked towards him. She giggled in response. Robin passed to her the extra helmet as they were going to use his bike as transportation.

"Let's go." He offered her his arm and Starfire wrapped her arm around his gladly. Obviously she wouldn't know where they were going which explained the urge in her heart to rejoice. She didn't dare to ask because she was afraid she would break the moment.

Once they were in the garage, she put on the helmet he had given her and sat on the bike after Robin.

"Okay, ready to go Star?"

"Yes." And with that, she slipped her arms around his waist to secure herself in place when Robin drive. He started the engine and off they went to la la land.

...

He parked his bike next to the pavement and got off it, walking to Starfire's side and took her hand in his. They were in the pier where they first have their "Just Friends" date, he labelled it.

At first, Robin original plan was to take her to the mall but something clicked inside his brain as he thought deeply about their first date. He remembered the incident with Starfire's sister, Blackfire the year before, which reminded him of the pier and felt the need and the greatness in that idea.

Robin was about to ask what they should do first before a pink stuffed panda caught his masked eyes. Of course it would remind him of Starfire due to her obsession with the girly color.

"Come on Star, I'm gonna win you something." He declared with a grin, pulling her by the hand to walk to the games section of the pier.

"Oh that will be splendid!" She cried, keeping the pace similar to Robin's.

And the boy wonder kept his promise. He won her the pink stuffed panda. She squealed in joy as she hugged the panda like a child hugging a stuff toy for the first time. They decided to try a few more games before they grab some snacks. Starfire played one of the classics, hitting the milk bottles. Being an alien with powerful strength, there was no doubt she would win.

She won him a stuffed monkey in return for the panda.

...

"Robin?"

"Yes Star."

They were now riding in the ferris wheel, and like they did before, they ate cotton candy, the only difference was that it was only 5 pm in the evening, 2 hours before the fireworks would lit the sky. Starfre paused for a moment, hesitating a bit whether to ask what she had asked earlier to Raven

"Why do you like me?"

Robin smiled at that question. There were a million things why he liked her. But the main reason was,

"Because I saw something in you from the day we met. You were like a vision, going in slow motion. It's like there was something in you I felt connected. And that's why it bring us closer together. From that moment I knew we will."

And with that, Starfire leaned her head against his shoulder, sighed in satisfaction. She was happy, flattered and felt being loved so much. Robin then leaned his head on hers, enjoying their perfect little moment.

* * *

Raven locked herself in her room for the rest of the day. She felt the urge of being alone for a moment.

_'It's just an infatuation. It's not love.'_

She wasn't sure. And she couldn't know if she's right or wrong because nevermore was gone after she defeated her father, she gained her freedom to feel. It was frustrating her. Her heart was trying to tell her something she denied, something involving her best friend, Robin.

"Maybe I just need to spend some time with the others more than with him." She murmured to herself. She made herself tea with her own water boiler she kept in her room, she could get lazy at times to just get up and make some in the kitchen. (Other times, she would feel like just getting up and get out of her room for fresh air and made tea in the kitchen instead.)

She took in the essence of the herbal before drinking it, soothing her body and mind.

'_Just infatuation. You will get over it soon_.' She thought again to herself before sipping again.


	3. Chapter 3

_She's the One_

_Chapter 3: Teardrops On My Guitar_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the Song.**

* * *

_Why do they call it crush?_

_Because that's how it feels when they don't return your feelings_

* * *

"Cy? BB?" Robin called out for them once he and Starfire stepped into the main room. It was only 8 pm afterall, they couldn't have gone to sleep yet.  
The couple scanned the room for the half robot and the changeling but it seemed that they may have gone out or went to do something else somewhere in the huge T-Tower. Robin scratched the back of his head, wondering where in the world would they be.

"They must have gone out for a boy's night out." Starfire suggested.

"Maybe." Robin shrugged.

"I think I shall prepare to go to bed now boyfriend Robin. Thank you for that couple activity, it was glorious." And with that, she pecked him on the cheek, making him red.

"Um, yeah, your welcome Star. Goodnight." He stammered a bit and with that she flew out of the main room, leaving him goofying around like a little kid getting a kiss from his all-time crush. While Starfire was giggling around in the hallways dancing her "happy" dance. Meanwhile, Cyborg and Beast boy were in the arcade room. Playing the games as usual until they heard Starfire singing "la la la". They sped out of the room and ran down the hallway and hid behind the wall, spying the alien girl with anime sweatdrops on their heads.

"Dude, that was weird." commented Beast boy. Cyborg nodded in agreement but said, "Give her a break, she just had her first date with Robin."

"Yeah but you don't see me coming home like that after a date with Terra."

"She's from outer space pea-brain."

"Oh, right. Hehe." Beast boy replied embarrassingly, rubbing the back of his head. Cyborg rolled his eyes at the green changeling. Cyborg sometimes couldn't hep but agree what Raven had asked doubtledy if Beast boy had a brain. Speaking of Raven, where was she?

"Uh, did we see Raven today?" Cyborg asked quickly of his thoughts.

"No. Why?"

"Weird. I mean, ever since, you know, the whole "The End of the World" had ended she always make herself present to us."

"Dude, she's Raven. She can do whatever she wants. Now come on! We haven't finish the game yet." And with that Beast boy grabbed him by his arm and tried to pull him back to the gaming room. Unfortunately for Beast boy, he was too bulky for a green skinny changeling like him.

Cyborg was about to complain that he was bored of beating him but was stopped when he heard some soft music, coming from down the hall.

"Wait, shut up green stain. Did you hear that?" He asked, putting his hand behind his ear to make the soft music clear for him.

"Hear wh-" Beast boy shut his mouth when he heard it too. It sounded like a guitar playing, from...the evidence room?

"Come on! Let's go check it out." Cyborg suggested, well more like ordering Beast boy and himself to. As they walked nearer and nearer to the evidence room, the music became a bit louder. They reached the evidence room where the music possibly was coming from. Cyborg was about to punch in the key code until Beast boy stopped him with a panic realization.

"Dude, what if this place is haunted?! Like the Slade ghost thingy again or Raven's powers turning this place into a haunted house again?!" Beast boy panicked with frantic arm moving about in the air. He then sat on the floor hugging his knees and rocked back and forth while he sucked his thumb like a kid/ Cyborg rolled his eyes and muttered about something to never let Beast boy watch horror movies again. He keyed in the code, ignoring Beast boy's cries and begs to stop him. As the doors swooshed opened, Beast boy hid behind Cyborg's back for protection from any kind of supernatural happenings.

Cyborg rubbed his face in irritation, "Beast boy for the last time there is no such thing as ghost." But the changeling wouldn't dare to budge or move an inch or even a slight centimeter away from the half machine. Cyborg sighed and decided to just 'roll' with it.

Cyborg scanned around the room, trying to find anyone who was making the music, but didn't. That was when he almost agree with Beast boy's theory and decided to make the run for it but was stopped, by the music again...coming from the left side on the walls.

He walked towards the walls, placing his fingers on it and then his ear. The soft music was coming from behind the very wall. But it was impossible, there was no room on the other side unless someone decided to build a room that could only be access and seen by them and not by others.

The question was, who did it?

"Dude, I think someone is singing." Said Beast boy, who too, followed what his friend did. Cyborg then pressed his ear even more on the wall, trying to listen what the changeling was listening to.

* * *

_Dick walks to me_

_I fake a smile so he won't se_

_That I want and I'm needin'_

_Everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without_

_Dick talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny  
and I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do_

_Dick walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep at night_

_'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough for me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
Dick looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see_

* * *

"Dude..that sounds like-" Cyborg cut him off by finishing the sentence for him.

"Raven."

"I wonder who is she singing about." Beast boy said, his ears hung low a bit. From the sound of her voice singing the song so beautifully, sounded heartbroken at the same time.

"I don't know. Whoever it is, I'm gonna pound this Dick for making Raven fall for someone like him." Cyborg declared determinedly. At this point they realize the music stopped which only meant..

"Quick! Let's get out of here before she sees us!" Beast boy said in a panic whispery voice. And with that, they quickly ran for the door and down the hallway. They stopped outside of the arcade room, catching their breaths.

"Do you think we should do something about Raven?" Beast boy asked, as soon as he caught his breath.

"Come to think of it...I think I have a plan."


	4. Chapter 4

_She's the One_

_Chapter 4: To Help a Raven_

* * *

_"I'm broken. Do you hear me?_

_I'm blinded cause you are everything I see._

_I'm dancing alone._

_I'm praying, that your heart will just turn around." -One Direction (More than this)_

* * *

Raven leaned back on the couch she was sitting on, feeling hopeless once again like she did before. But before, she had someone who gave her back that feeling of being hopeful and now she couldn't feel any hope left in this situation she was in.

Of course, out of all people, it had to be him. Her best friend. Her inspiration. Her miracle. Her source of hope. But she knew he wasn't the source anymore.

For the first time in Forever, she wished she couldn't feel. Or at least wasn't allowed to feel. So that she wouldn't be hurt. Envious. In love-

'_Stop! It's just an infatuation you'll get over it. You will. It's just a small thing.' _She told herself over and over again. Yet, she couldn't help but feel tempted to admit it, but being a stubborn bird with full of pride herself, she would always deny it and think of logical explanation on why.

'Why can't he just like me back?' A small voice in he back of her head asked.

She knew he would never feel the same way she did for him. Like what one of the actress from a movie Starfire made her watched with her said: "You fall anyway because you think he might turn out to be different. (1)"

Yes, she did think (well hope will be a better word to describe) that maybe thing might turn out to be different. That there might be a chance that she will be the girl.

The girl he would catch when she falls.

How stupid she was. So Naïve.

An idiot to think, to hope for that.

She laughed like a maniac at that thought.

'Hope. The source of good things. But also the source of hurting people.' She thought to herself. She growled and stood up from her sit.

"Hope? Love? Damn those tingling things! To damn it all!" She yelled at the walls.

"Damn him. Damn him to death." She muttered to herself.

She hated him. She despised hum for what he was doing to her. To make her feel weak in pain and envy..

'You'll get over it.' Her mind said determinedly and with a hint of comfort.

And with that she teleport herself through the wall connected to the evidence room. By the time she left, she felt some sort of presence as if someone was in the evidence room a moment ago while she was still in her "escape from reality" room.

"Must be the rodents again." She muttered to herself and left the room.

* * *

"Okay, let's see. Who is the best match for Raven?" Beast boy asked, tapping the end point of the pencil at his green chin. He and his mechanic friend were now currently planning on a suitor for Raven.

"KidFlash?"

"Nope. He's still dating Jinx remember?" Cyborg objected.

"Aqualad?"

"He's gay."

"Oh okay..wait what?" Beast boy asked incredulously.

"I've got it! Speedy!" Cyborg said with victory and excitement in his tone and didn't noticed Beast boy's question about Aqualad being gay. Speedy was perfect for Raven, well other than being an annoying red-headed womanizer, Cyborg knew Speedy enough for him to be good for Raven since the Arrow and the Raven were really close friends after all.

"Awesome! Occupation: _The Arrow and The Raven_." Beast boy agreed and balanced the advantages and disadvantages to their plan.

"I think there's only one problem to our plan tin-man.."

"And what's that?" Cyborg asked incredulously to the green changeling.

"How are we supposed to set them up?"

Cyborg was silent, not knowing how to answer that question.


	5. Chapter 5

_She's The One _

_Chapter 5: Not Another Blind Date_

* * *

_'Letting Go doesn't mean Giving Up,_

_But rather Accepting thing that Cannot Be."_

* * *

"What are you guys doing?" Raven asked the minute when Cyborg went silent after Beast boy asked how were they going to set-up the dark bird without her knowing it was a blind date. Obviously she would know, no matter what kind of plan it was because she had a very sharp mind.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Beast boy said quickly and hid the papers behind his back. Raven rolled her eyes at the obvious way of Beast boy saying "We're doing something classified and may possibly idiotic".

Cyborg noticed this and grabbed the opportunity to explain Beast boy's stupid body language, "We were just making blueprint for the arcade room. Because we thought it should be a bit bigger ya know?"

Raven quirked an eyebrow and said, "Okay." but was still not convinced by Cyborg's explanation. She shrugged and walked away from them, heading towards the kitchen counter to make herself herbal tea before retrieving back to her room. Cyborg led out a sigh in relief then glared at Beast boy for being so obvious. Beast boy rubbed his neck and chuckled sheepishly, making Cyborg to roll his eyes. (Technically only his human eye but you get the picture.)

Raven hummed to herself the song she just wrote an hour ago while she waited for the kettle to whistle for her to signified that the water was ready for tea. She would looked behind her shoulder a bit from time to time to look at what her two "brothers" doing. She couldn't make out the words they were saying as they were whispering among themselves. This, made Raven suspicious. If they WERE planning on the renovation for the stupid game room, they could just talk in normal tones instead of whispering to each other right? Plus, they would have Robin's permission on doing so in the first place.

Raven made a mental note to confront them if they made another move for their "plan". Once the kettle whistled, Raven poured the hot water into the mug Speedy gave her last Christmas, it was very thoughtful from the womanizer himself which impressed Raven. She put in her tea bag and went out of the main room, leaving the two behind.

Cyborg and Beast boy scanned around the room for a moment, making sure there wasn't any type of invisible magic to eavesdrop them. They nodded to tell each pther the coast was clear. They speed back to the table and plan.

"So, what should we do?'

"Well, I only have one plan but there is a 50.9% chance we may not survive from Raven." Cyborg shuddered at the thought of what his little "sister" would be going to do to them when she found out they have set her up, yet again on another blind date.

"So what is it?" Beast boy asked.

* * *

At the East Side of the United States of America was another T-Tower. Home by of course, the Titans East. Their tower was fairly similar to the West's and it was instead placed on a Beach and not on a very tiny island (tinier than Singapore). The Titans East, Mas y Menos, Aqualad, Bumblebee and Speedy were just laying around the tower, the crime rates were getting quite low in Steel City, but they were always ready for help.

Even if it wasn't related to crimes or villains to capture.

Speedy was busy combing his hair like always until his phone rang which made him jump (clearly he wouldn't be expecting a call from someone) and combed a single hair out of place. A gentle reminder, Speedy was OBESSIVE with his hair. One slight misplaced of just one strand f hair would anger him.

"WHAT THE F-!" Speedy shut his mouth quickly when Bumble bee gave him a cold look, telling his not all of them are teenagers (Mas y Menos).

"This better be important." Speedy muttered under his breath and took out his phone and answered it.

"Hello. This is the property of Mr Speedy. I'm sorry but can you make it quick? Because some stupid caller rudely interrupted me from combing my precious red locks." Speedy said the moment he put the phone against his ear with a "this better be fucking important" tone. The nerve of this 18-year old.

_"Speedy, it's Cyborg."_ Cyborg said on the other line.

"Well what's up Tin Man. You better have an explanation for calling me."

_"I do and it's-"_

_"INVOLVING A LIFE AND DEATH SITUATION!" _Beast boy cut in with a serious yet panicking tone. Well, helping Raven to move on from some blind dick-head could be involving a life and death situation if you're a sap for dramatic romance.

"What? Fifa?"

_"Well there's that but no not about soccer. It's about Raven."_

"What? What about her? Is she hurt? Is she okay?" Speedy asked quickly with concerned in his voice, not caring about his stupid hair anymore. Yes, stupid was the right word to describe his hair. He smiled at himself, proud that he knew in many ways he was more than just a self-possessed, annoying legal-aged boy. Well, when it came to his closest friends like Raven for example who was his best friend.

He then heard Cybrog mumbled to Beast boy in the other line about something which he couldn't really make out of. Something if the words, "great" and "for".

'_For what is so great?' _Speedy asked himself in his thoughts.

_"She just wants you to do a favor for her."_

"Which is?" Speedy quirked an eyebrow.

_"Think you can be here by tomorrow? In the usual café we always hang out?"_

"Yeah, sure but for what exactly?"

_"You'll see. Oh and tell Bee I said Hi and I miss her." _Then Cybrog hung up. Speedy looked at his phone with a curiousity on his face. He put his phone back into his pockets of his red pants and turned his head back to Bumblebee who was still standing a few feet from him.

"What was that all about?" She asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"Uh, Cy just want me to come over to theirs and he said Hi and misses you. Well I'n gonna pack my stuff for tomorrow, see you guys in a week or so." And with that he left the room leaving his teammates with blunt faces.

"Call Sparky later." Bumblebee muttered to herself.

* * *

"Knock, knock." Cyborg hit his metal hand on the metal door of Raven's room. And this time, it was softer than before, not wanting to break down her door and go back to her creepy dark mind. He shuddered at that thought.

He waited for a moment for his little sister to respond.

"Do you think she's in there or in that secret music room again?" Beast boy asked in a whisper. Cyborg shrugged and raised his fist up to knock once more but was stopped the door swished open, revealing a tired Raven.

'_Why does she look tired? Wait a minute what the hell is the time now?' _Cyborg looked at the small screen of his left arm with glowing red numbers which said 10:30 pm. He sweatdropped, anime style.

"Uh, hey Rae, we just need to talk to you ab-" Raven cut him off by raising her hand to stop him.

"Let me guess...you guys are setting me up with another stupid, pointless blind date. Correct?" (1)

Beast boy and Cyborg froze for a moment. I told you, you could never, EVER keep a secret from her.

Raven took a deep breath and led her frustration AND irritation out from that one very breath, yelling at the two for even bothering to help her because she knew dating some guy just to move on from her stupid crush on Robin was a stupid, idiotic and selfish idea. But of course she left out having a crush on Robin part, besides, what was the point if they knew? It would still be the same. It wasn't like she would get the guy she wanted.

"But Raven!" Beast boy whined.

"No 'but's Beast boy." Raven glowered.

"We just want to help you Rae." Cyborg explained in a soft voice, trying to persuade his little "sister". Raven softened her look but frowned.

"Thank you for the concern Big Brother but even if I let go of my crush...doesn't mean I can't forget my feelings for him."

Cyborg paused for a moment to think of the words he should say in remark.

"Rae, Letting Go doesn't mean giving up your feelings on this guy, what's his name? Oh yeah, Dick, right away. It just meant accepting facts and move on." Beast boy said, helping Cyborg to remark.

Wow...who knew Beast boy could reply in such smart and true words?

Raven softened her frown. She was full of feelings and thoughts which almost made her a bit dizzy in the head. She couldn't think straight.

_'Maybe Beast boy's right. You should try it.' _A little voice in her head commented, urging her to accept the offer.

_'And what? Breaking my date's heart if he ever falls for me?' _Raven retorted.

_'Who knows? Maybe you fall for your date too.' _The voice pointed out.

Raven sighed in defeat. She would just give it a shot then. But just one.

"Okay. Fine."

* * *

**(1) I like to think that Cyborg and Beast boy did let Raven to try out some dates but Raven wasn't really interested to be interested in a relationship before.**

**I know, it's kinda bad and kinda cheesy (as what Assadart a fellow user said) but I don't really care. As long as I'm happy with what I do. Because you can't really please everybody.**

**Signed,**

**DC'sBirds1031**


	6. Chapter 6

_She's the One_

_Chapter 6: Begin Again_

* * *

_"But on a Wednesday in a cafe,_

_I watched it Begin Again." - Taylor Swift_

* * *

"Do you guys mind telling me why I have to be fetch there instead of going there myself?" Raven asked her 'brothers'. They were in Cyborg's car, I mean, "baby". She was wearing a light blue loose blouse and white shorts with blue Keds, sitting on the passenger seat behind instead of the front because Beast boy believed being Cyborg's best buddy and sidekick in this, he should be infront with him.

"Because..."

Raven raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"Because that's what brothers are supposed to do." Cyborg finished for Beast boy, looking at her reflection on the mirror to catch a glimpse of her expression. Raven softened her look in awe. She had to admit, even though they were times they could be annoying, she could be slightly touched by their "brotherly senses".

"Thanks but you guys know I'm not a little girl besides, I'm 2 years older than Beast boy." Raven pointed out, holding up two fingers to indicate her age difference with Beast boy's.

"Age doesn't count Rae-Rae." Beast boy remarked at that sentence.

Raven rolled her eyes at the nickname. And ended the conversation with silence. She mentally took notes of who was her blind date. She was trying to get the information out from Beast boy all morning and all she got was that he (she was grateful that it was a boy because one time they had mistaken a tomboy for a real boy) was a titan like them and she was really close to him.

'_Okay who am I closest to?' _Raven asked herself in thoughts.

Well obviously it wouldn't be those 2 infront of her. Okay, there was, Robin her crush but taken by none other than the beautiful alien girl. So of course he was out of the list.

Then there was Speedy her second best friend, there was an 80% chance it would be him.

Then Aqualad who was the main reason to hold Raven back from the 20% chance that it was going to be Speedy. She was close to him and she did feel attracted to him by his looks and the way he was such a gentleman.

Then Kidflash who was taken by her best gal friend Jinx, so he was out, leaving Aqualad and Speedy.

'_I thought Aqualad is gay?...' _Alittle voice in her head asked. Raven just merely shrugged and looked out through the window, occupying herself with the view of the city. A couple of blocks later, Cybrog parked his baby at the left side of the road where the café was.

Raven was the first to get out of the car since she was the one who was on the blind date here.

"He should be in there by now, just call us if there's anything wrong Okay?" Cyborg asked with the window halfway down.

"Yeah, sure." Raven replied in her monotone and with that, sped off the Tin man and the green changeling. She looked up at the huge rectangular sign with the name of the café. It wasn't her usual café she would go to.

"The Lab." Raven mumbled the name then entered the café. She stopped her track, a few metres away from the door, turning her head left to right to find anyone familiar. She then was encountered by a waitress who was a few centimetres shorter than her with red curly hair and freckles and looked like a teenager working a part-time job here.

"May I help you ma'am?" She asked politely to her new customer.

Raven just shook her head and gave her a small smile, "I'll just find a seat, I'm just waiting for someone." Raven explained.

"Say, are you Raven?"

"Indeed I am."

"Oh, no wonder then, come with me ma'am." And with that, Raven followed the young waitress to the farthest east of the cafe, where a young gentleman with red hair and black shades was sitting comfortably with a cup of coffee on the wooden table. He looked up from his coffee to Raven with a huge grin.

"What would you like ma'am?" The waitress asked, interrupting Speedy.

"Do you have herbal tea?"

The waitress nodded and silently walked away from them, leaving them to have their moment.

Speedy stood up from his seat and gave Raven a friendly hug.

"How you doing Rae?"

"Good. You?"

"Never been better." He answered, before pulling out her chair to help her in. Raven gave him a small smile and mumbled "Thanks". She noticed he was wearing striped long-sleeved shirt and jeans. He got back to his seat and stared at her, observing her features because he could tell something was a bit off.

After 30 seconds of staring, Raven disturbed him.

"What?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you staring at me?" She elaborate her question.

"Nothing, I just notice you look different. A good difference I meant." Speedy said, making Raven blushed a bit. The waitress then came back with Raven's tea. The red-head girl put her tea down on the table infront of her and walked away quickly to let them regain their moment.

"So, Cyborg told me you needed something." Speedy said, breaking the silence. Raven quirked an eyebrow, confused at what he said.

"Um...they didn't tell you did they?" She

"Tell me what?"

Raven took a deep breath and chose her words carefully.

"Speedy, I'm sorry if you caught up with this. But Cyborg and Beast boy set us up on a blind date." Raven explained. Speedy went silent for a moment, stunned a bit of what he just heard. A blind date with his closest gal friend? Was that bad? It didn't really feel that good either but what the heck?

"Well, then, let's just enjoy our date then shall we?" Speedy asked in his best gentleman voice. Raven lit up a bit.

"Really?"

"Of course."

Then it began again. But, that didn't meant she could just get back her heart which was stolen unintentionally...


	7. Chapter 7

_She's the One_

_Chapter 7: Best Day Ever_

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own the song. **

* * *

_"I just want to spend his last day with me the best. Hashtag: #G2BBestDayEver" - Chichay (Translated) Got to Believe_

* * *

_I've been living with a shadow overhead_

_I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed_

_I've been lonely for so long_

_Trapped in the past_

_I just can't seem to move on!_

"Here?" Raven asked incredulously, looking at the colorful and filled with happy people amusement park. Obviously, she wasn't amused or interested by the area. But, knowing Speedy and his "skills", she would give it a try. But just this once. Besides, it wasn't like she haven't been given a stuffed chicken toy before...

"Yup. I promise, this place will make your time worth!" Speedy declared and pulled Raven by her hand and led her to the games. Speedy led her choose one of the games to play first and she randomly picked one of the classical games (of course, she hardly care what kind of game it was but she tried to be a little enthusiastic about it to brighten her mood, she hoped).

The game was "Dunk the Milk Bottles", which Raven thought Speedy was definitely going to win her a stuffed chicken as this was the game Beast boy played to win her a prize almost a year ago. Speedy gave the owner 5 bucks for three balls and gave Raven a smile. She smiled back but there was no emotion behind it. The owner put the three balls in a triangular shape on the counter and let Speedy play his way. Speedy picked up a ball, throwing it in the air before catching it again twice and threw the ball at the milk bottles.

'_Score 1.' _Raven thought as she watched him throw another ball, score 2. And again, but this time, it was a double hit, the ball bounced on the wooden wall in the background and hit another stack of milk bottles. Raven's jaw dropped slightly but she soon recovered from what she saw. It was pretty impressive but she was sure anybody could do _that._

The owner smiled and put his hand up to give Speedy a "High-five", which Speedy proudly accepted, the owner passed him a blue stuffed dolphin and patted him on the shoulder as a sign saying "good luck" which of course, was about Raven. Speedy chuckled and rolled his eyes under his sunglasses and gave the blue dolphin to Raven. Raven laughed and took the stuffed toy from him and put her arms around it. Well at least it was blue and it wasn't some dumb bird.

"Glad you like it." Speedy said, smiling his crooked smile, which reminded Raven of the vampire in the Twilight movie she was forced to watch once with Starfire, and believe me or not she almost sent Starfire to another dimensional world after the horrible movie ended (1). And they walked away from the game stall with Speedy wrapping his arm around her shoulders while she held the blue dolphin.

_I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away, _

_Just in case I ever need 'em again someday, _

_I've been setting aside time, _

_To clear a little space in the corners of my mind!_

Raven decided to play the games too and maybe win a prize for the archer. She stopped at one particular game which reminded her of her "big brother" and _him. 'Don't even think about it.' _Her conscience warned her heart. The game was a mini basketball, a sport which she could fairly understand the concept besides volleyball.

"Could you hold him for me?" Raven decided to give her new pet toy a gender and since it was blue, she decided that it was a boy. Speedy nodded and took the dolphin from her arms. She looked back at the game and placed 5 bucks on the red counter. The owner gave her a questioning look.

"What? Can't a girl play (practically) every male's favorite sport?" Raven asked with an irritably tone. The owner shivered and gave her the ball, not wanting to be murder in a blink of an eye. Raven held the ball in her hands and played with it for a while before she threw it towards the basket and scored. Raven smiled proudly to herself not hearing the inaudible mutter from the owner.

"Here you go kid." The owner passed her a red teddy bear and Raven mumbled a "Thanks" to him. She looked back at the impressed masked archer, giving her a smirk.

"Didn't know you could play sports." Speedy said as their toys. Raven just shrugged and said, "There are some parts you don't know about me."

That triggered Speedy to make a new goal: Know Raven more that anyone else before (even though he knew he was already beaten by Robin months ago). But couldn't blame a guy for trying to aim higher right? As they roamed around the fun area and played a few more games, Speedy offered her a game of "20 questions". Raven, of course, knew this game courtesy of Robin once again. She accepted his offer and asked first.

"What's your story? I mean, you may be my close friend but I don't seem to know you that well."

Speedy smiled the crooked smile he gave to her earlier, "Well, apart being a hot red-headed archer, I like to draw. I sketched some things here and there but no one really knew about my hobby until now."

"Why not just show the world your talent? I mean, every talent deserves to shine at everyone."

"Yeah...but I think shining at one particular person is enough for me." Speedy winked at her which made her blushed a bit at that opinion. They dropped the subject by Speedy, asking her a random question which popped in his brain.

_All I wanna do is find a way back into love. _

_I can't make it through without a way back into love._

Speedy have quickly learnt a lot of her. He would never imagined that she actually have a soft spot for rabbits, or she actually bother to play video games every once in a while or even have a hobby (besides reading books and meditating) to write and making music. Every fact he never knew about her before amazed him, leaving him in full wonder of the girl beside him.

"Why don't you shine your talent to everyone then?" Speedy asked after he swallowed the corn dog he bought.

"My songs are based on my emotions and thoughts and it's kind of private." Raven explained before taking another bite from her cotton candy stick. Speedy's mouth turned into a shape of an "O" before he frowned.

"So do I get to hear them?"

Raven laughed a bit, "Unless the song is about you, sure."

Speedy smiled and took another bite of his corn dog. Speedy gestured them to sit down on the bench to rest for a while. They stayed silent and welcome the surrounding noises to feel their atmosphere. Until Speedy decided to ask another question but this time it was a random one.

"If you get to choose who will drown in a volcano, who would it be? Beast boy or Me?"

Raven smirked at the question before answering, "Well, I don't know who I should choose to disappear from my life. An annoying green-skinned prankster changeling or an annoying arrogant archer who is flirtatious."

Speedy feigned hurt as he put his hand on his chest as if his heart was broken by the words, "That hurts Rae. That hurts."

Raven chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll choose Beast boy for that one, at least the tower will be quiet maybe no one will even notice."

Speedy laughed at the answer.

_I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine, _

_I've been searching but I just don't see the signs, _

_I know that it's out there,_

_There's gotta be something for my soul somewhere!_

After they ate their snacks, they went to ride a few rides, one after the other. From the roller coaster to the "Tunnel of Friends" (2). Raven laughed at the name of the ride, of course they couldn't go the "Tunnel of Love" since they were just two friends on a friendly date. Besides, the wouldn't want to make things awkward.

_'What is Love?' _Raven thought. Of course she wasn't that stupid but she was confused of the terms, "in love" and "infatuation". What was the difference? Between "soul-mate" and "crush"? How would she know that she was in love with someone? Especially whose heart was clearly stolen by another person which was not her. Then again, was she really truly, madly, deeply in love with her best friend, Robin? Or was it just another infatuation like Malchior? She didn't know, at times like this, she wished Nevermore still existed.

'Favorite band?" Speedy asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. Their game haven't ended yet.

"Green day. Yours?"

"Starships, they may be a long time ago, but they still rock."

_I've been looking for someone to she'd some light, _

_Not somebody just to get me through the night, _

_I could use some direction, _

_And I'm open to your suggestions. _

"Thanks." Speedy said to the ticket clerk who was giving him a wink and in return, gave her a smile. Raven rolled her eyes at her friend, clearly he didn't know what the "do's" and "don'ts" on a date. He turned back to Raven, who was clearly annoyed by him and his moves. Speedy raised an eyebrow under his domino mask, "What's wrong?"

Raven just muttered some inaudible for him to hear but he did catch a phrase, "giving his number to some clerk". Speedy chuckled a bit, "Didn't know you're a possessive type." He commented with a smirk on his stupid yet handsome face.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Let's just go in the ride."

"Aw, Rae don't be jealous."

" I am not jealous!" Raven protested, her eyes were flaming with irritation of this stupid, pointless conversation with the archer.

"Aw, don't worry babe, it wasn't my number I gave, it was Mas y Menos'" He winked at her before taking her hand and pulled her to the ride, walking past by a shocked clerk. Raven had to bit her lower lip to keep her from smiling goofy. Couldn't blame for being a girl, of course she would feel giddy rarely. And no one, not even Robin knew about this.

_All I wanna do is find a way back into love. _

_I can't make it through without a way back into love. _

_And if I open my heart again, _

_I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end!_

"Favorite Cartoon?"

"I don't watch cartoons." Speedy sweat-dropped at the answer from Raven. He scratched the back of his head and said, "Fair point." And turned his attention at the big view in front of him. They were now riding the Ferris Wheel, their last ride of the day and were now waiting for the fireworks to ignite the evening sky. Only a few minutes more and the fireworks would be exploding everywhere in the sky.

"Speedy?"

"Yeah?" The archer turned his head back at the angel beside him. Yes, an angel would be a good secret nickname for a dark bird like her. She wasn't a demoness to his eyes, she was an angel. After everything happened that day, she seemed to be angelic. An Angel, was perfect way to describe her.

"Thank you. This was one of the best days of my life." Raven smiled at him. Speedy's face brightened and grinned back.

"It was my pleasure milady." He kissed her the back of her hand, like a knight in shining armor would do.

As if on cue, the fireworks lit up the sky, a perfect way to end a Best Day. Raven watched in awe and unconsciously she leaned her head against his shoulder, her eyes never left the beautiful view in front of them.

_All I wanna do is find a way back into love, There are moments when I don't know if it's real _

_Or if anybody feels the way I feel _

_I need inspiration _

_Not just another negotiation _

_I can't make it through without a way back into love, _

_And if I open my heart to you, _

_I'm hoping you'll show me what to do, _

_And if you help me to start again, _

_You know that I'll be there for you in the end!_


	8. Chapter 8

_She's the One_

_Chapter 8: Our own "Always"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or TFIOS**

**I was really inspired by "The Fault in Our Stars" that I decided to put some hints from the book. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Thanks for this day Speedy." Raven thanked her date partner. Speedy bowed down to her as if she was a princess and he was the Knight in shimmering armor.

"It was my pleasure milady." He said and he stood up, grinning from ear to ear at her. Raven returned the smile and pulled him into a friendly hug. Speedy hugged her back, taking in her vanilla scent. Yes, vanilla. It was quite shocking as he always thought she would smell like lavender but definitely intoxicating to get deeper in her violet locks. They pulled away after a few moments and Raven handed him a small rectangular paper with numbers. Speedy smirked before Raven bid him another goodbye and entered the tower.

Speedy smiled like an idiot before taking out one of gadgets out of his pocket to fly back to the city.

...

"Yo little sis! How's the date?" Cyborg asked Raven the moment she walked into the main room. She rolled her eyes at the enthusiasm in his tone. It was ironic to see big brother seeing his little sis happily off to some guy, then again, he was the one who chose Speedy for Raven in the first place. Raven just shrugged her shoulders before replying with words.

"It was fun. We went to the carnival after lunch in the café. And do whatever you think we did in the carnival." Raven replied in her best "I approve your choice for the first time" tone. Cyborg frowned a bit before zooming in front of her.

"You guys didn't kiss did you?", Cyborg asked, at some point, Beast boy was beside Cyborg holding a recorder behind his back to record whatever Raven was going to answer. Unfortunately for Beast boy, Cyborg pushed him away to the corner of the room but both of his human and robot eyes remained at Raven with an eyebrow raising slight far away from the human eye. Raven opened her mouth to answer but a certain couple decided to come in. They were laughing and talking, never looking away from each other as if they were just walking around the whole city unconsciously and just went back into the tower without noticing it. Beast boy rolled his eyes and decided to play video games to pass the time. Cyborg on the other hand, grabbed Raven in a sudden speed and zoomed out, running between Starfire and Robin.

"Hey!" Robin reacted at Cyborg who ignored him in return. Robin scratched his head while glaring at the direction where Cyborg was heading for. Starfire giggled before turning back to Robin.

"I shall now prepare for sleep to come. Goodnight Robin." She pecked him on the lips before walking away.

"Always Star!" Robin called out for her.

"Always." Starfire said in return. And the doors were closed.

...

"We. Did. Not. Kiss." Raven emphasized for him. She didn't want to answer him straightly for she knew he was going to ask further questions. Cyborg raised his hands in mocked surrender, seeing where this was going.

"Okay then. Did you eat?"

"I'm not hungry. Just save me a slice of pizza in the fridge."

Cyborg nodded and kissed his little sister on the forehead as a sign of "goodnight". Raven began walking back to her room until she was greeted by her alien red-head friend with a sly smile, blocking her way back to her room. Raven raised an eyebrow, "What?", she asked in her monotone.

"What have friend Cyborg been asking about 'kiss' friend Raven?" Starfire asked innocently. It was obvious she was curious and was also hoping that her friend have too, participated in the activity of being in a relationship. Raven, at first, thought to answer her with lies. But in the end, she decided to tell the truth to her female alien friend.

"I didn't kiss my date." That was all she answered which unfortunately giddied Starfire which also let her to a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh friend! I am so happy for you to find someone!" Starfire exclaimed with her eyes shut tightly. Raven tried to gasp for air but couldn't so she tried her very best to demand Starfire for much-needed air for her respiratory system to give her body.

"St-tar. Fire. **AIR**!" Starfire opened her eyes and immediately let go of the dark bird, causing her to land on the floor and Starfire reacted by apologizing a million times and helping her to get on her feet again. Raven nodded and gasped for air, telling her she was okay and it was okay between breaths. When Raven finally gained enough air to fill for the loss of 1 minute of not breathing she turned back to Starfire who gave her an apologetic look.

Raven told her she wanted to go to sleep and this time, Starfire let her go with a goodnight and sweet dreams.

...

Raven decided to wear some comfy girl boxers and a fit size plain t-shirt for the night and read a chapter more of the book she was reading which was recommended by Robin, before giving into sleep for the night. She turned off the main light of her bedroom and turned on her bedside lamp before turning her attention back to the book.

_..._

_"Patchot! Patchot! Did you plan to avoid me forever? Patchot please talk to me! You're not answering any of my calls or texts!" But she didn't stop from walking away from him, and this frustrated him to the point when he threw his basketball on her head, desperate enough for her attention. _

_"What the?! What was that for?" She reacted, turning her body to face him. Her eyes piercing through his soul which made him flinched. Just a bit. But he remained his posture straight and firm, determined to know why she started to avoid him, why she started to hate him with such passion all of the sudden. _

_"I had to hit your head, so that-"_

_..._

"RING! RING! RING!" She glanced up from her book to look at her Iphone on the bedside lamp. It read just some numbers which she obviously didn't save before. But she answered it anyway, expecting the voice she was going to hear.

"Hello? Is this the beautiful lady who gave me a piece of paper with her number on it?" Raven smiled.

"Yes, this is her."

Speedy: So, what are you doing currently?

Raven could hear a faint sound of thudding on the wall. Which gave her a theory that he was playing with his basketball at the same time.

Raven: I was just reading a book Robin recommended

Speedy: Does it contain Zombies?

Raven: No

Speedy: Crime fighting?

Raven: No, it's not that kind of book

Speedy: Then what kind of book is it?

She couldn't decide whether to lie or not. In the end she did anyway, after all when have she ever lie to anyone unless it's necessary? (E.g. The prophecy)

Raven: Don't laugh. But it's actually a teen romance book

Speedy: Ah. I'm not going to judge. And besides, it actually gives me another sentence of your story

Raven: Really?

Speedy: Uh-huh. Raven Roth, the girl who hates the color pink, who hates chick flick movies but enjoys reading teen romance.

Then silence filled between them. Until he broke it.

Speedy: It's not twilight is it?

Raven rolled her eyes before answering.

Raven: I rather die than watching a dumb girl who literally thinks having a vampire boyfriend is more important than living life.

Speedy laughed. Silence then filled the surroundings again. But it felt nice to them. Because they could somehow, feel like they were close even though they're so far away that only a phone connects their voices, their breaths.

Speedy: I guess it's time for you to sleep Dark girl

Raven: Alright then

Speedy: Alright

Raven: Alright

The silence came again. But neither of them hung up.

Speedy: Maybe "alright" will be our "always"

Raven: Always?

Speedy: Yeah, as in. We promise we always be friends. Promise always make each other happy...who knows...we might fall in love with each other. And we at then we promise to love each other always. Or even in a friendly love or whatever.

Raven smiled widely to herself, hoping he could sense it.

Raven: Alright

Speedy: Alright

Raven: Goodnight

Speedy: Goodnight

He was the first one to hang up.


	9. Chapter 9

_She's the One _

_Chapter 9: Meet The Protective Best Friend_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS**

* * *

_"Pa, this is Kenji. My boyfriend." - Athena (She's Dating the Gangster)_

* * *

"There is something different about you." Robin said, observing Raven from the other side of the counter. She looked up from the stove where she was boiling water for the both of them. It was the first that Robin noticed that Sunday morning in the middle of summer. She looked at him quizzically, wondering what on earth he was talking about. She was just wearing her same old, self-styled pyjamas, a shirt and shorts which Starfire gave her if they decided to play the sport. Other than her clothes, she pretty much looked the same way, at least that was what she felt.

"I mean, you look more glowing than before. Did you try one of Starfire's beauty tips or something?' Robin teased a bit and dodged the spoon which Raven threw at him after he finished his sentence. It was quite annoying when your best friend teased you about something that was irrevocable about you. Robin led out a heartedly laugh at her. "I'm serious Rae." He said in a firm yet casual tone.

"So what if I'm glowing? It's not like it's going to be the end of the world." Raven rolled her eyes at this quite pointless conversation. Robin shook his head, chuckling a bit before replying, "Not that it's a bad thing you glow. It's really rare." Robin stopped, as if he just thought of something. He walked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, their faces inches apart. Raven could feel the sweat beads beginning to form on her forehead and the small hairs on her neck began to stand up straight. She could feel heat radiating from her cheeks of how close they are. Raven wanted to push him away and shout at him for even have the guts to do that to her but for some reason, her hands-no-her body is betraying her conscious.

Robin narrowed his eyes behind his mask and after a moment of observing he jumped back a bit at her with wide eyes and shocked look on his face.

_'Shit, shit, shit. Damn his detective skills. Damn that Bruce Wayne!' _Raven thought to herself, slightly panicking at whatever Robin just realized or learnt from her pathetic obvious body language.

"You...you like someone don't you?" Robin asked slowly. Raven bit her cheek and mentally slapped herself for doing so. A few months back, Robin made a theory, well, more like a mental note that whenever Raven lies, she would bite the inner side of her cheek.

"Ha! I knew it!" Robin exclaimed in victory as he removed his hands and pointed at her accusingly. After 6 months of friendship with confessions and habits here and there, Raven found it hard to be able to keep secrets from the boy blunder excluding her deepest secret which she kept away safely out from their bond. "So, who's the guy? Don't tell me you like that emo freak from the bar because I'm going to kick his ass if you do-"

Raven cut him off, "Robin that was one date. Besides, he's a bit darker than I am."

"Oh, that's good." Robin said in relief. He would have taken his bo-staff out and kick that poor emo guy if Raven really liked him that much. He could have sworn that guy was just a depressed drug dealer. Yeah, it sounds a bit inappropriate but hey, couldn't blame a guy to be over-protective of his best friend.

Silence then filled their atmosphere. Making the moment awkward for the birds that was until their kettle whistled to signal that their beverages would be ready in a few minutes. Robin passed Raven her mug while she passed his instant coffee powder. And together, they made their beverages separately. Robin was fill with curiosity about Raven's secret crush. Of course being the best friend, he MUST know. It was like a law for all best friends, both same gender or not, that they have to know EVERYTHING about them. If not, then it doesn't make you best friends at all.

"So..who is it?" He finally asked while they walked to the table. Raven raised her eyebrow once more, getting just a bit irritated at his sudden curiosity. But she told him anyways. Partially.

"He's a titan. A good friend of ours. He's coming over anyways, so I guess it will be a perfect timing for you to meet him."

Robin nodded a bit, making a "mmm" sound. So, a good friend of theirs. A titan. Sounds typical yet relieving. It seemed that the boy wonder didn't really need to worry about Raven's safety. Then again, you never know what might happen.

"So, what time is he coming over? And why is he anyways?"

Raven furrowed her eyebrows. Feeling irritated at his sudden actions. Once again, she explained while resisting the urge of pulling his tongue out and to threaten him.

"We're going to watch a movie later. If you like, you can come with us to prove yourself wrong."

Robin blushed a bit and looked down at his feet, feeling a bit ashamed and embarrassed.

'_Geez, overprotective of much?' _A part of his brain asked teasingly. He narrowed his eyes behind his mask. Of course he would be protective of his best friend. Like hell, he had literally gone in hell for her and he even risk his own life by saving her when she fell off his back and was close going to the river of lava (which he had a theory that it may be the river of Styx considering that Greek gods do exist. Don't tell batman he sneaked into his office to read some files.)

"Anymore questions, my bodyguard?" Raven asked before taking a sip of her tea. Robin rolled his eyes and drank his coffee.

* * *

"Hey." Speedy greeted Raven with a smile as soon as the main doors of the tower opened. Raven smiled at him in return,

"Hi. Come on in, there's someone I like you to meet."

"Who? Your parents? Wow, first 2 dates and I'm already meeting the parents! You must like me a lot." Speedy smirked as she rolled her violet eyes at him. Which made the archer's knees into jelly. Speedy would admit to himself that whenever she rolled her beautiful unique eyes was kind of sexy for some reason. That was his thing. Don't judge.

She snorted, "You wish. Technically is not my parents you're meeting."

"A protective friend then?"

Raven looked at him with a knowing look. Speedy pursed his lips and nodded. Well, to be honest he was a bit anxious considering that he was meeting Robin, a best guy friend of his and her's and possibly the death of him considering that this guy was Bruce Wayne's-the richest yet scariest-man/hero-on-earth foster son. God knows what the dark knight had teach him over the years. Speedy gulped a bit and put his sweaty and shaky hands in the pockets of his jeans.

Raven seemed to notice it but decided to ignore it or might be silently praying that he would survive, at least that was what Speedy thought. They reached the doors of the main room and stopped on their tracks, waiting for awhile to cool things down. Raven of course was ready for whatever Robin wanted to do or say.

"Ready?" She asked but she wasn't looking at him.

"Yeah, I guess." And with that they walked into the main room.

...

"Oh, hey Speedy, what brings you here?" Robin asked. Technically he wasn't alone in the main room, Starfire and Beast boy were just busy watching some cartoon show that they both liked so much and Cyborg was no where to be seen. Probably in his room skyping Bee.

"Hey Rob." Speedy greeted. As if on cue, Raven took a small step towards the biy wonder.

"Robin. Speedy." Raven gestured the boy wonder to the archer before continuing,

"My date."


	10. Chapter 10

_She's the One_

_Chapter 10: Approve? Or Disapprove? _

* * *

_Tough luck my friend but the answer is "NO" -Rude by Magic!_

* * *

Meaningless to say Robin was of course shocked. But only just a bit. Otherwise he didn't know how to react. It wasn't like he didn't like Speedy for Raven and he could trust him enough to protect her even but could he trust someone who was a womanizer before? How could he be so certain that this red-head somewhat up-to-no-good (at least that was what his gut is telling him) and did he mentioned he was a womanizer before? Wouldn't hurt his best friend who he couldn't live without next to Starfire? (don't ask who was at the top)

"So, um, when have you guys started dating?" Robin asked awkwardly, not moving his feet an inch except for his arm which were now crossed and his head which was looking back and forth from Raven to Speedy and from Speedy to Raven. Neither o them said a word but looked at each other instead, as if they have an empathy link like his and Raven's. Which of course, irritated him. Raven decided to speak up to answer his question,

"Well, we're not really dating as in officially yet. We're just seeing each other." Speedy grimaced lightly. Well, it wasn't the fact that they have been seeing each other but the fact that she used the term 'Unofficially His Yet' in an indirect term. And this pain scared him. A lot. He liked Raven a lot, he really do. But is what _would _be happening next scared him a bit. Would he eventually fall for her? It wasn't really scary and actually he liked the idea a lot but he was not sure if he was prepared for that. Then again, who has ever been prepared to fall for someone (un)expectantly?_  
_

"Boyfriend Robin!" Starfire called out for the team leader with an annoying tone whenever she have to use a high note. Raven grimaced lightly like Speedy did a few moments ago but Robin didn't notice it because he was busy turning to the direction of his girlfriend while Speedy on the other hand did, making him suspicious about it.

_Did Raven and Starfire had a fight?_

_Or was she just uncomfortable at her annoying cries? _

Speedy thought. Raven looked away from the sight of the couple, not wanting to bear it anymore, she looked up at Speedy and gave him a smile. A smile which Speedy couldn't decipher whether it was fake or not. Something told him there was much more behind that beautiful smile on her face which everyone rarely saw. Only certain people could if they mean something to her. Someone who could make her felt like she belonged to this world. That the hope of trying to fit in as a hero despite being a spawn of a demon was now gone because someone assured her every single day that she was one of them. Speedy knew he was one of those people. Which filled him with pride of being an honor to be one of the special people.

"Well, have fun with your date." Robin said before heading towards his girlfriend. But the tone of his said otherwise. And somewhat filled with...hesitation? Raven decided to shrug it off.

* * *

"We passed."

"Huh?"

Raven rolled her violet eyes (_goddamnit why? _Speedy thought), "He likes you. I mean, you lived and here we are now, walking towards the cinema to have some _fun_." Speedy felt a chill running down his spine. Raven's assurance didn't really help him from not being scared what the boy wonder would do if he screwed this up. Having a (more like an unofficial) girlfriend whose best friends with a descendant from Bruce Wayne, gods, he wouldn't dare to go further through _that _image and neither would you. Sure, he was too best friends with the boy wonder but sometimes it would get violent and scary. Add more violence in that. Speedy shook his head and put his hands in the pockets of his jeans to make sure Raven didn't see them shaking. Unfortunately for him, she could sense it which made her rolled her eyes once more,

"Relax Speedy. This is Robin we're talking about. He wouldn't hurt a fly unless it's bothering him."_  
_

* * *

_"SPAT!" _

Robin glared at the squished fly on the floor. He didn't know why but it was bothering him somehow. His mind then wandered back to Speedy and Raven.

_Speedy and Raven. Dating. Speedy and Raven are dating. _He thought over and over again. Something was wrong and he could feel it. But he wasn't sure whether it would happen or not. Whatever it was, he had his vicious toys with him in his magic yellow belt (A/N (for those who read Heroes of Olympus) : I swear in the river of styx that Robin's and Leo's belt are like the same!) to help him beat up anyone who dared to hurt her. He rubbed his face, trying to enhance why he was acting bothered all the sudden ever since that meeting with Raven's date.

_'You care for her.' _His conscience told him. Yeah, of course he cared for her! What kind of best friend would he be if he doesn't?

_'More than just a friend...' _Whatever it was in his head explained further. He raised an eyebrow beneath his domino mask. What? As in a sister kind of relationship? Well, of course he liked her enough to be like that. Wait, somehow that sounded wrong. Whatever he thought his feelings for her felt wrong somehow. And this scared him. As if like everything he knew was becoming a lie.

"Robin! Do you agree how cute Jake the Dog is?" Robin was snapped from his thoughts to his girlfriend. He realized he wasn't paying attention to the kids show. Not that he minded of course.

"Uh sure." He replied, smiling a bit for her. His thoughts vanished at that moment.


	11. Chapter 11

_She's The One_

_Chapter 11: Relationship Status: Official?_

* * *

_"You're right. Let's stop this deal. Let's be a real couple." -Kenji, She's Dating The Gangster (Translated)_

* * *

Speedy scratched his head as he turned his head in all angles around the boxes which were all filled of his belongings. He and Raven decided to take their relationship a step forward to the next level. Which meant moving in with Titans West. And of course having to go through with all the tears of Mas Y Menos. Anyways, he was looking for the box with the label, "Clothes + Hero Uniform" but with the boxes in all the same sizes and not to mention of course the color it might take him at least 20 minutes to sort this boxes out before he could even settle in his new room. Thank Cyborg for making this room a replica of the one he had in the Titan Tower East. And of course thank the Team Leader to agree this consent of letting him move in with them.

Besides, personally in the Boy Wonder's opinion, there were more criminal in the West than the East, so it wouldn't be such a bad thing to take a member out from the East plus, Bumblebee agreed too. But only because she shipped Speedy and Raven.

"Gods, where is it?" He mumbled to himself as he started sorting the boxes again. He kicked one of the boxes in frustration. Why did he even bother to bring many stuff anyways? He was about to retire into bed for an afternoon nap since he was exhausted from the trip from the East to the West and this settle in thing when he heard a soft knock on the door. He sighed and walked over box over box until he finally reached the door. The door swished open to reveal his "unofficial" girlfriend.

"Hey Rae, what's up?" He asked, motioning her to come into his room.

"I kind of sense you stressing out with these boxes." She explained, using her pale hand to point around the boxes full of his belongings. Speedy rubbed his neck, massaging it a little from all the straining. He forgotten that Raven could sense emotions from someone who was near her. And obviously from here, his room was near hers.

"Do you need help?" She asked, looking at him with a concerned look.

"Yeah, I kind of do." Speedy answered. No point of sugar-coating it to someone who was apparently your (unofficial) girlfriend who apparently have a power to sense things for example, emotions. Raven nodded and started sorting the boxes out.

"Why don't we put your hero equipment on one side and your clothes and personal stuff on the other?" Raven suggested. At that point, Speedy had the urge to face-palm himself.

_'Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why didn't I think of that?'_, He scolded himself before answering Raven, "Good idea."

Together, they put his stuff in a neat order. The hero equipment on the left side and his personal stuff on the right. One of the boxes caught Speedy's masked eyes, "**CLOTHING + UNIFORM". **Finally.

"Thanks Rae. You're the best." Speedy grinned at her. Raven smiled in return,

"Anytime. Why don't you take a nap? You look exhausted from the trip and these little devil boxes. You can unpack later." Raven said, again, looking concerned for her "unofficial" boyfriend. Like Speedy, she wasn't sure of what kind of relationship they were now. Courting? Unofficial? She wasn't sure. But she was sure of was that she cared for Speedy enough to make him her boyfriend. Yet, it didn't mean he had already take her heart from someone who had currently take it unintentionally. Maybe Speedy was. Just slowly.

As if on cue, Speedy yawned before replying, "Yeah, I can do that. Thanks again Rae."

"No problem. I'll wake you up when it's dinner." And with that, Raven placed a kiss on his cheek like she would always do whenever she was about to leave him.

Speedy smiled, "Alright."

"Alright." Raven whispered, a bit loudly for him to hear, with a smile, she left him room. Speedy, who was still grinning at himself, plopped into bed and got into a comfortable position for him to sleep in. His smile never left his face even if he was sleeping.

* * *

Dinner was pretty eventful. The Titans decided for a movie night as a celebration for Speedy's "Moving In" with them. No matter how much of Speedy's protests of the idea, the Titans just shook it off. Cyborg and Beast boy were off to rent the movies they were going to watch since they always chose the best movies while Robin and Starfire were off to take the pizza which meant leaving Raven and Speedy in the tower to prepare. Raven, who was in no mood of using her powers, opened the cupboards and took the plates out. Once she took all 6 plates out, Speedy took the opportunity to take the plates from her to set on the coffee table.

"Speedy, let me handle this." Raven said.

"Nope. You guys are acting like it's my birthday and besides, if this even is mainly about me moving in with you guys, then I should try making adjustments like helping you guys out around here." Speedy explained as he put the plates to their position one by one around the coffee table. Raven rolled her eyes and chuckled, sometimes he could be smarter than he looked. She didn't bother to protest while taking out 6 glasses for the drinks. And, like he did to the plates, Speedy set them in an almost perfect position. As far as Raven was concerned.

The two teens plopped on the couch. Looking at night mode of the city at the theatre-sized window.

"So, what do you want to do now?" He asked, turning his head from the window to look at her. Raven looked like as if she was thinking for a moment of what to do. Until she smirked and do something that Speedy would thin it was un-Raven like of her. She slowly and secretly took the closest cushion to her and pretend as if she was going to use it. Speedy, was watching her moves, thinking that she might just want to enjoy the view of the dark and quiet city and looked back at the window in front of them. Her smirk grew wider, and with a swift move she hit him with the soft pillow.

"Wha-? Raven!" Speedy blocked her from hitting him with the pillow by using his arms. And he got what she wanted to do.

"You've got a war on Ms Roth." He said in a low and husky voice, which made Raven's knees jelly a bit. Keyword: BIT. Hey, you can't blame her for being a teenage girl with hormones. With that he used only one arm to defend himself from the pillow and used his other arm to grab the nearest pillow.

* * *

"Robin?" Robin turned his head to face his girlfriend. He was standing at the counter of the Pizza Place where they were waiting for their order.

"Yeah Star?" He asked, walking away from the counter towards his girl friend.

"Don't you think Speedy and Raven would make a great couple?" She asked happily. Robin frowned a bit. Gods, why now? Why would she even ask that sort of question? Robin put his hands in his pockets so that Starfire wouldn't see him making them into fists.

"Uh, yeah. They-" He swallowed a bit before continuing, "are."

Starfire grinned happily while Robin forced himself to smile back.

* * *

"Okay, okay. You win. I surrender!" Speedy exclaimed while laughing. He didn't know how tiring it could be to play 'Pillow Fight' with a very competitive Raven. Raven grinned and plopped down next to him on the floor. They were trying to catch their breaths from all that exhaustion. Raven was really exhausted that she didn't noticed her head was leaning against his shoulder. Speedy, not wanting to lose his chance, moved his head to lean against Raven's. They finally caught their breaths but they stayed at their position.

"Raven?"

"Hm?" Raven slowly turned to look at him.

Speedy looked straight into her eyes, getting lost in those beautiful unique color. He swallowed, trying to get the words out but failed.

"Oh fuck this." He muttered before capturing her lips. Raven gasped a bit, but it didn't mean she would pull away. Instead, she kissed him back. Their kiss lasted which seemed forever to them before they both pulled away, looking at each other.

"Alright?" He asked.

"Alright." She smiled.


End file.
